Kids of the Big Three
by Liz Jay Mikey
Summary: 4 kids find out there Demi-gods and gods  Liz and Jay  in later stories, but one remembers his dad, but never gets claimed, disaster is the result. Luke/Liz Jay/Thalia Mikey/? Percy/Annabeth Dylan/nobody rated T just to be safe discontinued
1. prologe

hay! this is our first story so constructive critisim is accepted but please no flames! all flames will go to the burning down of our school!

This story is gona kinda be like jurnal entries so there will be different people writing so Liz (Lilly's) writing will be this "asasasasasas" Jay (Jason's) will be this "_asasasasasasas" _and finally Mikey's will be like this "**asasasasasasasas**"

Now on with the story!

Prologe

It was June 20, 2006. We were at a military school, there was my brother and I and two more, we considered siblings but wasnt we were just friends, as far a we had known. But we were not normal kids, we were demi-gods or half-bloods as their sometimes called. Now if you feel something in you, stop reading **NOW**! You already know what you are so its only a matter of time till _THEY_ find you! Now for all of you out there that are reading this because you think its fiction, I envy you for thinking that. So read on and read about the horrors that should not befall 16 and 17 year olds! It all started when we met, but thats another story. And we've known for a while that we're.....different. We never knew HOW we were different, but we found out at our High School Prom junier year.


	2. Chapter 1

Hay its us again! We forgot the disclamer in the last one so here it is! if we owned Percy Jackson, do you think we would be writing this?

Liz "hahahahahaha" Jay "_hahahahahahahahaha"_ Mikey "**hahahahahahahahahaha**" Girl (Thalia) "hahahahahahahahah"

Highschool prom DISASTER!

"Why are we here again? I asked.

** "I want to talk to my friends and you guys need to be around people a little more, not just off by yourself or with eachother! Loosen up next year we'll have to worry about aplacations for collages, its our last year to have fun!**"Mikey, our best friend said.

I'm refering to my brother and my friend, you'll meet my bro in a sec!

"But couldent you've come here to talk to your friends by yourself?" I asked "And we have friends and we talk to them plenty!" me, again.

I didnt really like dances, that ment loud noises, which lead to head achs, and because I would have a head ach I would be grouchy, and then I would blow up at anyone, even my brother who stuck to me through all the hardships!

"_Please, just go listen to your I-Pod and go to sleep! And dont worry I'll wake you up when its time to leave_." Jay or Jason, my bro said.

"Fine!" I said.

"_**ovbiously she already has a head-ach**_." both my brother and Mikey deadpanned.

I ignored them, knowing that if I blew up here, the dance hall and basket ball cort would be no more. I headed for the darkest corner of the dance hall, I dont know why but for as long as I could remember my brother and I have always loved the dark. (We found out early on that we had powers, Jay could controle fire and darkness, but fire more so, and I could controle darkness and fire, but darkness more so.) I woke up to a pain in my chest, my reaction was imediate. My head snapped up to look at my bro, he looked at me with his now black eyes and shrugged as if saying 'I dont care'. I just ignored that part and asked one of the stupidest questions in the world, but I needed to know so I asked

"Are my eyes red?"

"_No dip_" Jay said.

"Ok, thanks"

Jay starting to get concerned because the presense wasnt going away as usual said "_This time somethings going to happen, something big_"

"I hope its just a Fury-"

"Furry"

"Ok Furry not Minotaur"

"Same here"

Bang! Crack! Bang! Crack, crack, CRACK!

"Oh. My. Gods!" My brother and I said at the same time

Now your proabbly wondering why we said 'Oh. My. Gods!' well we dont follow the Bible we follow the greek myths!

A Minataur with.....with a girl on its back came through the WALL! We stared in amazement, she was PUNCHING the Minataur in the back of the head! The Minataur was trying to get her off but was failing misurably! The humans were running to the nearist exit, save two, well they were two of US but we thought they were normal humans! Little did we know that one of them would betray us! The humans only saw the girl through the mist so they thought there was a ghost! Humans could be so stuped sometimes, but you cant blame them they are little compared to US! The Minataur spotted us and compleatly forgot about the girl on its back an charged at us! Jay was staring at the girl and didn't notice. I tried to get him out of the way but he wouldent budge I kept trying till I was in danger and didn't have any luck so I left him there, I knew that he wouldn't die! He came back to the world of the living just in time! He stopped the Minataur and when he looked at me because I was just standing there his eyes white part and all was black! He was pissed like the time at the orfinage when one of the older kids hurt me! I backed away slowly and went to help the humans out and as far away from the building as possible! I knew that if they were near Jay when he was THAT pissed wasn't a good thing and let the gods help their souls if they ever were! After I did that I went back to Jay and he had already defeated the Minataur! The girl stared at me and I stared back, after a little while of the staring fest I asked "What?!"

All she said was "You look framilar."

"Well, you dont!" I replied back.

"_You-Your that girl that was looking for something at the orfinage_!" Jay said

"Yah, so?" she replied

"_your pretty_!" Jay said as he lost balance and got knocked out from the impact on the floor!

"STUPED BRO!!!!" I yelled at him to try -vainly- to wake him up, so than I took him over to the backet ball rack -by the hair of corse- and banged his head off one of the poles as hard as I could, the reaction was imediate his eyes snapped open and they were pure black! I let go and ran and hid behind the girl, Thalia if I remember her name right from the time she was at the orfinage.


End file.
